


Retail Hell

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Sam always get the shapeshifter hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Maria/Sam - retail & shape-shifters
> 
> This was prompted by fitzmackotp.

Sam wanted to pinch his nose as he listened to the customer complain about just about everything. She was especially critical of Sam shifting to have four arms and how it was so unsettling. Never mind that having four arms allowed him to scan and bag everything so that he could increase how fast people got through his line.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Sam turned to see Maria standing behind him. “Ma’am?”

“Step aside, please,” Maria requested in her sweetest voice.

Sam felt the force smile fall off his face as he stepped out of the register area and allowed Maria in.

The customer looked Maria over. “Who are you?”

“I’m the manager,” Maria stated, smiling at her. 

“Oh well, let me tell you about your employee there…” The woman started.

“No.”

“Excuse me?” 

Sam blinked as he realized just who was walking up behind the woman. He watched as Natasha shook her face, multiple eyes suddenly appearing on it. Clint’s fingers were already taloned.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Maria stated. “One of our regulars saw me and said that I needed to come over here. There was a customer that was badgering one of my employees.”

“Badgering, he’s a flithy…”

Clint cleared his throat. The woman glanced at him, turning back around to get a double take. Sam was pretty sure that she went straight to Natasha’s eyes and only to Clint’s talons when he tapped them against his belt. While the lady was gawking, Sam watched as Maria’s finger flew across the screen to void her purchase.

Maria smiled and leaned over the counter. “You’re banned from this store and I’ll be showing forwarding your picture to the other managers owned by the Shield Corporation. I’m pretty sure Nick Fury, who owns Shield will have you banned in all his stores. Now Officers Barton and Romanov are here to ensure that you leave quietly.”

“I’m a paying customer!” The woman shrieked.

“Not anymore,” Maria stated. “Officers.”

“Ma’am, are you leaving quietly or do we need to escort you?” Clint asked.

The woman looked back at them and looked ready to fight about it. It was only when Clint and Natasha reached out to grab her arms that shrieked. She grabbed for the stuff, she was trying to buy and bolted for the door.

“Aw no, lady,” Clint whined before taking after her.

Sam shook his head, waiting for Maria to step out as well. He glanced at her.

“You okay?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Sam said.

“Still, you ready for a break?” 

Sam grinned. “You taking one, too?”

Maria smiled. “Yeah, you’re alright. I’ll take a break, too though Clint and Natasha are probably going to interrupt it.”

Sam glanced out the door. “Well that lady is surprisingly spry…”

Maria chuckled, resting her hand on Sam’s back and gently guiding him toward the back. Sam leaned in and quickly logged off, before going following after Maria to the break room. They both went to the fridge and grabbed their food, before he followed Maria into her office. She closed the door behind them and together they leaned in for a kiss.

“I can’t believe you didn’t lose you cool,” Maria said to him.

“That lady’s opinion doesn’t mean shit to me,” Sam replied. “Not when I have you.”

Maria smiled at him. “Let’s eat while we can.”

Sam nodded, taking a seat.


End file.
